


auRORA BOREALIS?!?

by rainhours



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, help me, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainhours/pseuds/rainhours
Summary: in which the pitiful children smoke the drugs and watch the memes





	auRORA BOREALIS?!?

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been watching too many steamed hams memes 
> 
> -milo

Jeremy opened the door to hear a wheezing hyena-like laugh.

 _Ah, shit, Mich got too high again,_ he thought.

The boy was sprawled out in a beanbag chair, laughing like a madman, eyes red from the marijuana in his system.

“WELL, SEYMOUR, I MADE IT, DESPITE YOUR DIRECTIONS”

“Gotdamn.”

He knew this meme waaaaay too well. Michael had forced him to watch countless different versions of it in English class instead of doing his work. To sum it up, it’s full of more lies than Dear Evan Hansen.

“Michael, I swear to God-“ Jeremy began, but he couldn’t get too far before Michael shouted again, “AH, SUPERINTENDENT CHALMERS, WELCOME!! I HOPE YOU’RE PREPARED FOR AN UNFORGETTABLE LUNCHEON!!”

“I- di- uh- I know you’re stoned as hell right now, but did you seriously memorize the entire transcript to Steamed Hams for me?”

Michael nodded. Well, this would be a fun afternoon.

Jeremy knew most of the lines to the meme, but hoped that his buddy (aka memelord of his life) could help him.

“Oh, egads! My roast is ruined!!” He continued, joining his boyfriend, who grinned widely back up at him. “But what if...”

They looked each other in the eyes and said, “I were to purchase _fast food_ and disguise it as my own cooking? OH, HO, HO, DELIGHTFULLY DEVILISH, SEYMOUR!” 

(and they memed happily ever after, the end)


End file.
